


Beg

by stitchlesswitch



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchlesswitch/pseuds/stitchlesswitch
Summary: All I can say is you'll want to listen to the cover of "Bad Romance" by Thirty Seconds to Mars while reading this, and then you'll get it.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I like Link as the dom and Zelda as a bratty sub just as much as the next person, but we're trying something new here, kay? It's Zelda's turn to take charge like she means it.

She just kept staring--no, glaring--at him, as if he had insulted her. Many had tried to warn Link that the princess could be, ahem, difficult. He dismissed it easily. Was the princess difficult or was her role difficult? He thought. He would be a hypocrite if he were to judge her so hastily, knowing the weight of such a role. However, their advice proved helpful nonetheless; keep your distance, keep your head low, try to do as she says whenever possible. She was as bloodthirsty as any beast he ever fought, it was a wonder the horses didn’t run from her the way they would from a snake. A look of disgust was often etched into her face, which is why it surprised him when she commanded him to take off his shirt while he set up camp. He didn’t think much of it, maybe she was offended by the bloodstains. But he didn’t expect her eyes to constantly be following him as he went about his tasks. He was certain she wasn’t even blinking. It made him feel uneasy, as if he was being stalked. 

Zelda was holding the Sheikah slate, but paying it no mind--other than her death-like grip. She was boiling. Everything he did, he did with grace and dignity. She couldn’t so much as get on and off her horse by herself without the damn thing trying to kick her off. Everything came easy to him. She tried to demean him, but nothing seemed to ever bother him. Not even Revali’s taunting. He did every task without question, without hesitation, without fail, as if none of it was beneath him, and she just about had it. She wanted to humiliate him.

She stood up and all but threw the Sheikah slate to the side and walked over to him. He stopped what he was doing to look at her as gaze indicated she was approaching him with a purpose. 

“On your knees.” Her voice was cold, matching her narrowed gaze. Link kneeled immediately, resting an elbow on one raised knee--the proper way to kneel before royalty. “No. Both knees.” It took him a second to process what she was asking, but he lowered his knee, and kept his head down. He knelt there for what felt like an eternity, unsure what about her made him so nervous. He took a shallow breath when her fingers twisted into his hair on the back of his neck, yanking his head back to look at her. Her fingertips traced his jawline. 

“Would you do anything for me, Link?” It was the first time she said his name, and it made his hair stand on end. Her voice was as sweet as apple pie. His mouth was open, his eyes bewildered, his mind swirling, but he gave a small nod. Her fingers gripped his jaw. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, your Highness.” Link wasn’t sure about anything that was going on, but when he said that, she gave the slightest of smiles. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he decided as long as she smiled it must be good. It was then that Zelda used her knee to push Link back hard. When he fell on the ground against a fallen tree trunk, she lifted her dress up over head before letting it fall to the floor beside her. 

There was something cruel in her eyes when she said, “Then beg.” She straddled his lap and kissed him angrily. One hand was pulling too tightly at the hair on the back of his head. She bit his lip till she thought she might draw blood. But all he did was sigh and open his mouth to her. She invaded his mouth with her tongue until she felt his gloved hands run up her thighs.

She pulled away abruptly. “No touching.” It was an instruction, and he nodded, gripping the dirt beside him, desperate for her to touch him again. She went to his neck, leaving a line of bruises. “Do you want me to stop?” she whispered in his ear. He shook his head, but she gripped his jaw and turned his face to her. “I asked you a question.”

“No, Princess…” It was the most he’s ever spoken in front of her, and it made her smile slightly more, the idea of getting him to be more open to her. When her lips met his skin again, his hands instinctively moved to cup her ass, to feel her soft breasts in his hand. She pulled away again. 

“What do you want?” she said sternly. He was panting. He sat up and tried to pull her into him to kiss her, but she pushed him back by his chest. “I asked you a question,” she hissed. 

“To undress you.” He finally relented. It was unbearable. Her making him talk so much. The distance between him. He felt like he was being studied like one of her nature specimens. She was still in her underwear and he just wanted to touch her. 

“Then ask.”

“Please let me take these off you, Princess.” He tried to sit up again, desperate to control the situation, but she pushed him back against the log again. She nodded. He wasted no time putting his face to her chest, tearing the strap across her back. He greedily closed his lips around nipple and sucked while his hands slid down her waist to tear at the thin cotton trapping her hips. Eager, he moved to suck on her other nipple as he let his fingers slide in between her legs. She was warm, wet, and so incredibly soft that he moaned his mouth full of her breast. 

Zelda grabbed his hair and yanked his head back to look at her, while her other hand caught his wristed, pulling his fingers from her. “What do you say?” She was all but toying with him now, and it was cruel, but he wanted to keep going if she’d let him.

“Thank you, Princess,” he was looking at her lips, growing hungry and desperate. 

“Who knew the Champion of Hyrule was so needy? We’ll need to do something about your hands.” She let him kiss the nape of her neck while she undid his belt. Then he realized she was still holding the belt. He leaned back to look at her. “Hands behind your back.” For a second he hesitated. It was a vulnerable position to be in. But he wanted it. But it was also risky. 

He lifted one hand to gently cradle the Princess’s jaw. “You have to untie me if I say so,” he said. 

The Princess lifted her chin. “Fair enough,” she decided. He placed his hands behind his back and Zelda reached around to restrain his wrists with his belt. He reclined back against the log. She kissed him as she undid his pants, pushing him free. He growled into her mouth as she gripped him. She positioned himself above him, before he pulled away, his eyes worried and questioning. “Do you want me to stop?” His breathing was frantic but he shook his head. “Then say so,” she growled.

He said, “Please don’t stop,” while she lowered herself onto him, making his head fall back. She grabbed the back of his neck to make him look at her as she started to bounce. She fought the urge to close her eyes. She wasted no time in picking up the pace, the speed set to undo him quickly. He liked it best when she raised herself so that he was almost out before slamming her hips to his. She felt so warm, wet, soft, and tight around him it was overwhelming. He watched as her chest bounced as she picked up speed. It vaguely dawned on him what she was trying to do. It registered to him that he should try to fight against it, against her. But her plan also meant she might let him finish inside her, and that made him moan. Every time he tried to close his eyes, she yanked his attention back to her. 

“Sl…” He couldn’t get the word out--she had smashed her hips against his again.

“What do you want, you want me to stop?” His breathing was growing more shallow, his wrists hurt against the leather of his belt, his eyes closed in some mix of pain and almost ecstasy, and he did something he had never done before; he admitted defeat. He shook his head. “Then beg,” was her next command.

He opened his eyes and got as close to her face as he could to whisper in her ear. “Please don’t stop, Princess--please--fuck…” his hips thrust involuntarily up into her. She grabbed his jaw and kept his gaze while she rode out his orgasm. He let out a groan as he spilled out into her. She finally released him. 

“Is that all the Hero of Hyrule is good for?” She questioned derisively. It was a lie. Her thighs were on fire and she couldn’t be more grateful he finally broke before she was spent. She got off his lap and pulled him away from the log--no easy feat--so that he was flat on his back. No, she wasn’t done yet. She put her knees on either side of her head and rested her palms on the log in front of her. She hadn’t got her barrings yet when he lifted his head to taste her. She fought the wave of heat that coursed through her. She didn’t want him to see her react. She rocked her hips against his mouth, his tongue splitting her. First his tongue circled around her entrance, dipping in and out until a whine slipped past her lips. She missed the feeling of him slamming against her. But then his tongue moved to circle around her bud, eagerly, and she gripped the log as she moaned. She was supposed to be fucking his face, but he wasn’t even giving her the chance to move. But she needed more to get over the edge. That’s when he wrapped his lips around her bud, sucked, and nipped gently. Every muscle in her body tightened, electricity shot down her spine, heat overflowed, and her orgasm pulsed through her core. She cried out sharply as she gripped the log. As she regained control of her senses, she fell in a heap beside him, flat on her back on the dirt. 

She closed her eyes as she focused on trying to regain control of her breathing. The muscles in her legs were twitching uncontrollably as she let her knees fall to the side. She didn’t notice Link sit up and wipe the wetness from his face with his hand. She didn’t notice he got back on his knees in front of her. When she did open her eyes, the first thing she noticed was he was hard again, which alone elicited a moan as her pussy throbbed. But when she realized he was holding his belt in front of him between both hands, her eyes widened. He escaped his bonds. Then her gaze met his eyes, and he looked...angry. Pissed, in fact. To her credit, she did not shrink back. She was pissed, too. It seemed as though he was able to make her climax with only one-fourth the time and effort, and it wasn’t fair. This time she wouldn’t let him finish, not even if he begged.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your wish is my command. Link gets his revenge on Zelda for dominating him, but see if you can tell who is really in charge.

“What, are you scared? Afraid you’ll break me? You couldn’t if you tried.” She wasn’t sure where all this poisonous animosity was coming from, why her tone was so hostile. She just hated the way he hesitated, kneeled in front of her, her on her back, completely naked--him holding the belt that tied his wrists together only moments ago. The comments elicited a strange reaction from him--he exhaled, as if the task set before him was suddenly very serious. He leaned down, purposefully applying more of his weight against her body. 

He gripped her throat as he whispered in her ear. “I was just thinking I have nothing to use to tie your legs apart. You’ll have to keep them spread for me, Princess.” He paused to drag his tongue from the base of her neck back to her ear. “And tell me if you’re hurt.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You overestimate yourself, Hero.” The words came out quieter than intended with his grip still around her throat. But his grip was gone and she found herself flipped over on her stomach. 

“On your hands and knees for me.” She’d be lying again if she said the command didn’t make her blush. It wasn’t exactly the most dignified position, but she wouldn’t let on that she felt any shame. She was caught off guard when his hand wrapped around her long golden hair, pulling her head back. “Spread your legs.” The moment her knees made contact with the ground again, he entered her forcefully. She yelped at the sudden penetration, springing forward only to be stopped by him pulling on her hair. 

And he didn’t stop, never gave her a moment to adjust. He was fucking her for him, it was payback. And sudden entrance and speed did cause a sharp pain at first that she was finding it difficult to adjust to. That is, until he reached his gloved hand between her legs and applied just the right pressure to clit in a circular motion. She let out a low moan, unconsciously letting her head and chest lower to rest on the ground. But she couldn’t have him thinking he won.

“Harder.” It was a sharp command from her, causing him to groan as he picked up speed. “Is that all you’ve got?” This came out slightly shakier than a command. But if the facade was slipping, he didn’t let on. He let go of her hair and abandoned her clit, digging his nails into her hips, giving her a few sharp thrusts that threatened her consciousness. She was going to fold at that speed, and needed to distract him. “Spank me,” there was no hiding the shakiness in her voice that time. She could feel the leather of his glove against her ass, but she could tell he was holding back. “I said harder,” she cried, regaining the steadiness in her voice. She almost fell forward when he withdrew entirely, just long enough to slap her--much harder--just above her pussy, before thrusting back into her. She let out a long cry, struggling to regain balance. That felt good. 

She reached down to circle her clit. “Again,” she commanded. It made the heat swell in her throbbing pussy when he spanked her like that. “I bet you like fucking me like that don’t you, like I’m your slutty little princess.” His rhythm faltered, making him growl. He smacked her ass again in retaliation. She smiled wickedly. “I bet you--” but she was cut off by his hand wrapping around her mouth, pulling her back against him. She clawed at his hand over her mouth to no avail. She was flush against his back, and he was still deep inside her. 

“Keep talking and I’ll put that mouth to good use,” he growled into her ear, circling her clit quickly with his free hand. The feel of his breath against her ear and his fingers on her pussy made her cry out, bucking her hips against his. He kept one hand in between her legs and used the other to hold her lips, leaning her forward a little so he could thrust into her. It sent her over the edge, and she tightened around him as waves of heat rolled through her. When it passed, she fell forward, immediately rolling onto her back. 

“Stand up,” she commanded after one or two deep breaths. He struggled to get on his feet, still panting, still hard. His eyes widened when Zelda got up on her knees, her mouth inches away from his cock. 

“What are you…?” he shook his head, almost as if it was too much to process. 

“What do you want me to do?” She asked, stroking him in her hand, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. His expression changed into one of pain. He ran his fingers into her hair, guiding her mouth to him, but she resisted. “No. Use your words.” He released a desperate breath, as if he forgot that he threatened the very action only moments prior. 

“I want you...I need your…” His breathing got heavier as she patted his cock on the base of her tongue. He took another breath to steady himself, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear. “Please suck my cock, Princess.” On cue, she took him deep into her mouth. His head tilted back and he let out a moan, his fingers twisted in her hair, holding her there as she fought to breathe normally. He kept her head still, gently pumping his cock in and out of her mouth. She let him until she thought he was getting close, forcing her mouth free. He let out a small whimper in protest. 

“How badly do you need to cum down my throat?” She rubbed the tip of his dick around her lips teasingly. 

“Please...I’ll do anything,” he rasped. He couldn’t stand the thought of her stopping now, not with him so close. It was her game, and he lost. She had already proven she could get him to say or do anything. 

She hummed in approval. “Go get the Sheikah slate.” He groaned at the thought of moving further away from her mouth, but he went to where she had tossed it and brought it back. He was holding it in both hands as she ran her tongue against his length. “Keep begging,” was her last command. When she sucked him again, it occurred to him that she wanted to use the Sheikah slate to take a picture. It took concentrated effort to get the camera open and hold it in the proper position. 

“Please let me cum down your throat...you filthy little princess…” He didn’t want to keep going, but he knew she would stop if he didn’t. “Please let me cum in your,” this was it, she was pumping his cum into her, “...your dirty whore mouth,” he said as he miraculously remembered to snap several pictures. The first of it she swallowed, but she pulled back too quickly. The rest landed on her tongue, her cheek, her chin, dripping down onto her breasts. When she released him, he was lying on his back moments later.

She quickly straddled his stomach. “You should be ashamed, Link,” she said, licking cum off her fingers. “That’s really no way to speak to your Princess.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Link seem to settle into a comfortable arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind compliments and encouragements. Per request, this is now a storyline instead of a one shot. Check out the endnotes for a secret

The poor bastard was nearly shaking. Zelda didn’t even have to look up from her book. She could hear the chatter of the utensils he was using to cook breakfast, unsteady in his grip. It almost brought a smile to her lips. She can’t recall ever seeing Link afraid of anything. She was enjoying the change--from being treated like a useless, helpless princess to making the Hero of Hyrule shake in fear in her presence. But the noise was beginning to get annoying. 

“What are you so afraid of?” she asked coldly, still reading her passage. Link nearly dropped everything he was holding in response. He steadied himself before looking at her.

“I’m sorry,” he gulped. He hoped she knew what he meant. Words were never his strong suit. 

She looked up from her text. “Sorry for doing it, or sorry for liking it?” She challenged. 

His muscles tensed, and he noticed an uptick in his heartbeat. “Yes.” It wasn’t a smart response, he knew, but it was a true one. His eyes felt glued to the ground. The silence seemed to thicken.

She rolled her eyes and her book down. “Did it feel good?”

He met her gaze and nodded. 

“Then the rest is irrelevant.” She reraised her book and outstretched a cup in her other hand. “Don’t spill.” As Link poured the tea in, he wasn’t sure about what they did was right or wrong--typically right things felt right, and wrong things felt wrong. This was the first time something had felt like...both. But he took comfort in the fact that she wasn’t upset with him. On the contrary--her mood towards him could now be described as tolerating--a remarkable improvement.

Link had already packed up the camp. He had to escort her back to the castle as soon as possible for a formal event being held today. He had been dreading it for weeks. It kept him preoccupied and quiet the entire horse ride back to the stables. When they left the horses to be tended in the stables, Zelda told him to freshen up and be at her room in an hour to escort her to the party. His only saving grace is he wouldn’t feel quite so ridiculous in his champions uniform as he would have in his royal knight uniform. Whoever designed the royal knight uniform never fought a day in their life. He was still thinking about it as he waited for Zelda outside her bedroom door. When the heavy oak door creaked open, Zelda stepped out in her long blue dress, the stern look in her eyes draining the positive party energy in the castle around them. 

She was caught off guard by the look on Link’s face. “What are you thinking about?” She questioned Link almost immediately. He almost looked deep in thought, which was unusual. 

“I don’t miss the hats...” He pointed to his dirty blond hair. Of course, she should have known better than to accuse Link of being deep in thought. “You look...pretty.” He forced the words out. He didn’t want to say them. He knew he wouldn’t choose the proper adjectives to describe. He knew she already knew. But he was exploring the boundaries of their new found intimacy. Surely if he could call her a whore he should call her--

“Mmm,” she hummed in agreement, interrupting his train of thought. “The hats were a bit much,” she said while offering him her arm. “I prefer you in the Sheikah uniform.” She said it nonchalantly as they walked toward the party, but the comment made Link blush--that uniform was skin tight. She noted his nervous energy from this morning had returned. “Is this still about...last night?” she murmured. She wanted to get under his skin, sure, but she didn’t want to deal with the aftermath. A cat wants to toy with a mouse, but it doesn’t want to clean up the blood. 

Link shook his head. “I’m not good at parties.” Zelda nodded once in understanding. 

“We don’t need to stay long. Just stand there and look--just stand there.” She muttered. 

Upon entering the party, Zelda left Link’s company almost immediately. She pointed towards the table with the food for him and then was gone. It was disappointing, but Link knew better than to follow her too closely. Zelda sought out Urbosa, who was standing next to the refreshments. She wasted no time in boasting of her escapades, relishing in his submissiveness, while Urbosa looked on, utterly horrified.

“You look as if I did something bad,” she rolled her eyes. Urbosa’s eyes were still wide with shock at the Princess’s revelation, unable to process what the princess was telling her. She knew Zelda was reaching the end of her rope. She even encouraged her to be a little rebellious, as she thought all her age had the right to be. She might have even suggested that Link could take it if she just let it all out, and it might improve their relationship. But she didn’t mean--she didn’t think the princess would literally bring him to his knees.

“It was cruel,” she chastised. “That boy didn’t stand a chance against you. Look at him now, look at what you’ve done to him.” They both cast their glance sideways. Link looked painfully awkward, glass in hand, standing by himself in the middle of the room.

“He’s always like that at a party,” Zelda said, waving her hand in dismissal. “Besides, it was the most fun I’ve ever had.” She took a sip from her glass.

“You talk as if you don’t regret it at all!” Urbosa had never known the princess to be so self destructive. It was like Hylia herself plucked out the conscience out of her own descendant.

“Regret it? I’ll do it again. Tonight, perhaps.” Zelda took a second sip of her drink and eyed her prey. Urbosa looked over to see the poor champion stuck in conversation with the Zora king. Even across the room they could tell he was making a fool of himself. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, paused too long before responding, casting a nervous glance around the room, almost always towards Zelda. It made her chuckle, to watch him drown in at least one aspect of life.   
Urbosa shook her head, first at Link’s awkwardness, then at Zelda’s cruelty. “Add that boy to your nightly prayers. Hylia help him.” With that, Zelda walked towards her escort. He looked relieved to see her.

“Pardon me, King Dorephan. I’m afraid I’ll need to be up early for morning prayers, so I’ll have to ask Link to escort me to my room.” Nods were exchanged, and the king turned away to other party goers as Link offered his arm. Despite escaping the party, Link was on edge and nervous all the way back to Zelda’s room. When they got to her door, he fidgeted restlessly with his gloves.

“You seem tense, Link. What is it?” Zelda said in a cool tone. Despite the lack of sensitivity or care in her voice, it relaxed Link nonetheless, and he let his shoulders drop. He took a breath before turning to her, stepping closer. It wasn’t long until Zelda’s back was up against the cold stone castle wall. Link trapped her, putting his hands on either side of her. His eyes had this desperate plea written across them. He edged closer to her, finally resting his forehead on her shoulder, nuzzling into her. 

“Please,” was all he whispered.

“Please, what?” Zelda responded.

“Again,” he mumbled against her skin. 

She shook her head. “Use your words.”

He sighed and pressed his body against hers. “Please...sleep with me tonight.” He looked into her eyes, placing a light kiss on her jawline. Zelda’s eyes remained cold, her expression unwavering.

“Is that what you want to do, sleep?” She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling to make him look up at her. 

He let out a weighted breath. He couldn’t take it anymore. Any longer and someone would see them. “Please use me again, Princess.” He left a trail of feather light kisses down her neck and across the exposed skin on her chest.

A smile lifted the corner of her lips. “Since you asked so nicely…” With that Link hoisted her off the ground, one arm wrapped around her thighs, opening her bedroom door and closing it behind them. 

“How do you want to be used?” she asked, pulling her dress over her head. He was there in an instant, kissing her hard and walking her backwards towards her bed, hands gripping her ass. When she laid back on the bed, he stopped to undress. When he climbed on top of her, his lips found hers again. She bit down on his lower lip, partly to get air, partly to remind him he hadn’t answered her.

He broke the kiss. “Let me taste you, please.” His breath was hot in her ear and it made her arch her back against him, letting out a small moan of approval. He left quick bites down her neck, trying hard to not leave a bruise. His hand went between her legs, rubbing in circles over the thin white cotton. Within minutes she was wiggling against him in frustration. He got off the bed and pulled her by the knees to the edge of the bed. He pulled off the cotton panties, tossing them on the bed beside her. He took a moment to admire her spread before him.

“On your knees,” she purred. He knelt down and spread her knees, and her hand quickly tangled in his hair. Her head dropped back against the pleasure when he licked her. He used much more pressure, burying his face quickly. He started at her entrance, dipping his tongue in her, tasting her. When she couldn’t keep quiet, he moved to her clit. His tongue teased her relentlessly; tracing fast circles around her clit with increasing pressure until she was out of breath. Flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit, making her legs shake in desperation. Tracing different shapes across her, learning what motions made her squirm the most. She had been on the edge for so long, too long. That’s when it hit her. 

She jerked his head up by his hair. “You’re doing this on purpose,” she accused. “You’re teasing me. I said you could taste me, I never said you could tease me.” The sharp tone made him groan as he buried his face against her, his tongue moving more quickly. “Suck,” she said while inhaling sharply. He took her bud in his lips, sucking circling, and before she could tell him to, he applied the slightest pressure with his teeth. Her back arched, fingers clawing at his scalp and the bedspread beside her. “Fuck,” she said, her hips rocking against his mouth on their own accord. When she collapsed, Link lifted his head, a large smile splayed across his face.

“Why are you so--” she caught her breath as he trailed his tongue along the quivering inside of her thigh. “What are you smiling for?” He let her legs drop as he climbed on top of her. He kissed her harshly, making a point to push his tongue into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue, tasting herself on him, making him groan.

He broke the kiss. “You’re so pretty,” answering her question, still smiling. Zelda’s expression blanked at the genuine and unexpected compliment, before the fierce chill returned to her gaze. 

“Get on your back,” she ordered, pushing him off. He rolled over, and she wasted no time tying each of his wrists to the headboard. He was compliant, tasting her breasts as she leaned over him. 

“Princess,” he whispered. She looked down at him, leaning closer to his face. “Can I use your name? Please?” She brushed her lips against his softly, once, twice. 

“Only when you cum,” she told him. With one last quick kiss, she threw her knee across his lap and straddled him--backwards. He let out a low moan, the curve his cock hitting the walls of her pussy different in this position. Zelda leaned forward, hands on his knees, bouncing on his lap. He resented his restraints quickly. He couldn’t reach out and hold her ass while she bounced on him. He couldn’t pull her hair. He couldn’t...spank her, he thought. He wanted to pull her ass to him, realizing he could leave as many bite marks on her round flesh and no one would ever know. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. But in a moment, the sensation of her was gone. 

He lifted his head and opened his eyes quickly. “No,” he whined, his eyes pleading. 

Zelda had gotten off his lap to turn and face him. “You’re being too loud,” she chided, holding his throat while kissing him. He wasn’t even aware he was making noises. As soon as she pulled her lips away, before he could apologize or promise to be quiet, she had pushed cotton into his mouth--it was her panties that he pulled off her earlier. And just like that she climbed back on top of him, backwards, to his relief. It was the way she sat up straight, her hands holding her hair up, as she used her knees to lower herself on and off the length of him, slowly, tantalizingly, that set him over the edge. He couldn’t help bucking his hips up into her, hard and quick, cumming inside her, loving the way she moaned in surprise. 

He collapsed in exhaustion, head falling to the side to rest on the pillow, eyes closed, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath, panties still in his mouth. It was the sound of a picture being taken that made him open his eyes, quickly followed by blushing. Zelda admired the picture of him, tied, gagged, and hard. “Now we’re even,” she smiled. She set the Sheikah slate down and untied his wrists. 

He got up slowly, pulling her panties out of his mouth before wrapping his arms around her and kissing the center of his chest. She lifted his face to hers and kissed him. It was unlike their other kisses--it wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t teasing. It was tender, gentle, sweet--almost caring. He released her reluctantly and began reaching for his clothes. She wasted no time crawling under the heavy covers, sated and sleepy.

“You may leave now,” she yawned, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes. He stood there, his shorts back on but for some reason pausing with his pants and shirt in his hands. 

“May I stay?” he whispered. Zelda opened her eyes before sitting upright in bed. She looked at her half naked knight standing beside her bed. Maybe it was the exhaustion, but she couldn’t think of a reason why not.

“Sure. Turn out the light.” She laid back down on her side. Suddenly the room went dark and Link climbed under the covers beside her. She yawned once more. “Goodnight, Link.”

He waited until her breathing was slow and rhythmic, waiting a moment for exhaustion to lead to slumber. 

“Goodnight...Zelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't technically played any of the legend of zelda games. including botw. It's not that I don't want to, it's that I literally lack any kind of gaming skill. I watch other people play them, though.


End file.
